3 Years Is Forever
by Larka's Blessing
Summary: Harry/Draco creature fic. Draco breaks up with Harry. Not realizing what his actions mean, Draco says the harshest things he can. About a year later, he finds Blaise who takes him to a broken Harry and makes him swear not to talk to him for 3 years. M/M


A/N: Okay, this is a new thing for me. I haven't really done a creature fic before, let alone where both Harry and Draco are creatures… so bare with me, please? It's pretty amateur, or at least to me. I've edited this a couple hundred times, and I'm still not entirely happy with it, so please be kind in your criticism! Thank you!

A million memories flashed through my head as I called out to him. The way he turned around brought up more memories than I care to count. I cherished all of them, but pushed them to the side, telling myself to focus. Harry looked unsure, due to my pause no doubt, so he turned around and began to walk away again. I called to him again, and this time, I let the memories replay.

"_Potter!"_

_He spun around, and I caught my breath. His eyes were red, and there were tears running down his face. I couldn't help but think that he looked beautiful. I didn't know, until that moment, that I liked guys, but Potter changed that in that instance. _

"_What do you want, Malfoy? Come to gloat? Or make fun of me? I don't know what you're up to, but I did not put my name into that cup. I've had enough fame, and I don't want any more attention."_

"_I didn't come here to gloat or make fun of you. I've been your enemy for long enough to know that, even though I say the contrary, I know you hate your fame, which is why I know you didn't put your name in that Cup."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_I want to know why you're crying, and why Weasley and … Granger aren't here to comfort you." I walked closer, and he looked at me warily. I pulled up both of my sleeves and held up my arms to show that they were unmarked. He nodded and allowed me to come closer to him._

"_You asked basically the same question. Ron and Hermione abandoned me when they thought I put my name in the Cup. Ron is jealous that I didn't tell him, and Hermione is hopelessly and pathetically in love with Ron, so she'd follow him off a cliff if that's where he wants to go. Even though I did nothing, they still turn their backs on me. Even after three years of friendship, one thing makes them turn their backs on me. What kind of friends are they if they do that." _

_There was silence between us, and I saw Potter's eyes widen._

"_I shouldn't have told you that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're my enemy and," Harry stopped and closed his eyes. He was practically oozing exhaustion. "You know what, I don't care anymore. I have no reason to. Gloat all you want." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me, daring me to say something that wasn't a gloat. I did. _

"_I told you, I'm not going to gloat or make fun of you. I don't know why, but I suddenly care that you're hurt." _

_I don't completely remember how it happened, but somehow we ended up naked, together, and in a bed. I asked him to be my boyfriend, and he agreed. _

That was back in our fourth year. My friends became Harry's, and Harry and I became closer and closer to each other. Which is why, after three years of being together, I understood why Harry was confused of my motives of breaking up with him.

"But, Draco, I love you!"

"I don't care, Harry! You don't mean anything to me, and you're not special! I need time alone! You've become too suffocating for me, and I can't handle it anymore!"

I saw Harry break. There was a pause.

Finally, he spoke. "Is that what I am? Suffocating? Fine. I'll leave you alone. But before I do, I want you to know that this relationship means-meant everything to me, and I am hurt and disgusted that it meant so little to you. I just have one last request."

Even though I knew what was coming, I agreed. I could do that for him. I nodded.

"Kiss me one last time, and then you'll never hear from me again. I'll completely remove myself from your life. Kiss me, Draco."

I did. The kiss became more and more passionate, and, surprisingly, it was Harry that pulled away. I wanted to whimper at the loss of contact and heat, but I remembered two things: one, I'm a Malfoy, and no matter how much I hated it, I couldn't abandon the values that had been pounded into me, and two, I was the one who was breaking up with him.

Harry looked into my eyes one more time, and then vanished into the shadows behind him. It was too late by then, but I realized that I didn't want to break up with Harry. I never got the chance to tell him, but I realized I still loved him. I wondered if he felt the same way.

***

Harry and I finished our seventh year, and, true to his word, I never heard from him again, and I only ever saw him in class. He was very good at avoiding people when he wanted to. I came into my inheritance, and life went on.

A year after we graduated, I decided that enough was enough. I had to see Harry and apologize to him. Ever since I had broken it off, Blaise had taken Harry's side, and hadn't spoken to me since. It was hard to face that separation, but I was too stubborn to apologize. Now I was so desperate, I forgot my pride. I decided to make up with my old best friend, and hope that he would forgive me and, more importantly, lead me to Harry.

I apparated to Blaise's house and knocked.

The man that opened the door was _hot_. That was the only way he could be described. "Blaise?"

"Hello _Draco_." I flinched a little bit. I expected him to be cold, but I hadn't expected him to be this frigid.

"Blaise, do you know where Harry is? I need to apologize and win him back. Please, help me."

Blaise shook his head. "I know where Harry is, and no, I will not let you apologize to him, yet. You deserve to be punished for what you did to him. I'll show you where he is, but you have to make an Unbreakable Vow over two things."

I was desperate. "Tell me."

"One, when I take you to him, you will not make your presence known in any way, shape, or form. Understand?"

I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. "Fine. And the second?"

"You will wait three years before approaching him. This will give him time to decide what he really wants, and if what he is feeling is just a phase. The time will let him heal, and when you do approach him again, because I know you will, he can make a decision unclouded by intense emotions."

"If I didn't see the reason behind your decision, and know it is the best for Harry, then I wouldn't agree."

Blaise growled. "You're not really in the position to make conditions, _friend_. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I agree to your terms."

And the Vow was finished.

Blaise nodded and grabbed my arm. He took me to a Muggle part of London, and pointed to a corner. I only saw a homeless man playing a haunting melody on the guitar. "Where are we?"

"You wanted to see Harry. Well, there he is."

"Where?"

Blaise pointed to the man on the ground. "There."

"That's my Harry?"

"No. That is not your Harry. That is Harry, the man that you completely broke. The music he plays is for you. He only plays songs about you. He writes some of them, when he can't find a song that fits what he's feeling. His songs are haunting, and I can't stand to listen to them, because I know the man that was my best friend has caused this. Draco, you have destroyed him!"

Blaise grabbed my arm, and we were suddenly back in his Manor.

"Do you understand now? Do you understand why I can't stand you anymore? I came upon him the day you screwed him over, and he was sitting there, attempting to play the guitar. I watched for two hours while he played. When he was finally satisfied with his work, he looked up at me. 'Are you going to abandon me too? Tell everyone else to leave me alone, because I can't handle anymore goodbyes.' I went to his side, and told him that I wasn't going to abandon him, and that what _you _did was wrong and uncalled for. I spread his message to everyone, and I was the only one to stay with him. Draco, what you said to him was pathetic! You should have known!"

"Known what?"

Blaise growled and transformed into a prowling black panther. I knew that I had seriously upset him when he went into his Animagus form.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I just-"

The beast growled and I got the message. I shut up.

After a very long, tense time, Blaise transformed back. "You should have known better than telling him he was worthless and that he doesn't mean anything to you! He grew up abused and he was constantly told that he was unlovable and worthless! He took a chance on you, despite his deeply-etched beliefs that he was not worthy of love! And to him, you proved his uncle right! You can't possibly know how it feels to know that you're unlovable, and I know, trust me. I know exactly where Harry is coming from, and I hate you just as much as he does."

I forgot that Blaise had been abused too. "Blaise, you're right. Harry deserves someone better than me."

"Damn right he does. But he's stuck on you, Draco. You broke his heart, screwed him over, and destroyed him, but he won't move on. I can't stand seeing him so broken, and I hate that you're the one who caused it! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I turned and ran. I knew where to find Harry now, and in three years, I was going to find him, and tell him to move on, no matter how much I love him.

***

The three years are over. I couldn't get broken image of Harry on the corner out of my head, even after the three years of forced separation. I went back to Blaise's house. Once again, I knocked on the door. Once again, a _hot _Blaise opened the door, and once again, he glared at me.

My voice was meek. "It's been exactly three years."

"You're correct." Once again, his voice was frigid.

"Can I please see Harry now?"

"Even though I still hate you, I brought him here. I did it for him, Draco, not you, so don't you dare thank me. It's against my better judgment that I even allow you to see him, let alone talk to him. He's waiting for you in the kitchen. I'm going out for two hours. That's all you have to talk alone, and after that, if Harry tells me that he doesn't ever want to see you again, then he won't. Correct?"

"I only came here to beg him to get over me. He deserves someone better."

Blaise's enormous strength shoved me against the wall and he growled in my face. "Don't. You. DARE! Don't you dare hurt again him by telling him to move on! He loves you, Draco! I don't know what he sees in you, but he loves you! I don't know why, but he needs you, Draco. Treat him like he should be treated. Don't let him slip through your fingers again, Draco. You won't live to tell the tale if you do. I'll see to it personally that you don't."

I nodded. "I didn't want him to move on anyway."

Blaise shook his head and let go of me. I fell to the ground, and Blaise sneered and left. "You. Kitchen. Now." I went to the window and watched my ex-boyfriend.

The first thing I noticed was his hair. In the past three years, he seemed to come into his inheritance as well. He looked very much more feminine now. His hair was so long it went down to below his waist, and that was when it was pulled back behind his head. It was shiny and smooth now. He turned his head, and I saw his eyes. He didn't see me, and I gasped and looked down. His eyes were still breathtakingly green, but there was a sliver of silver in his left eye. His glasses were gone, and I was surprised in the change it made in his eyes. They are beautiful. But the change that surprised me the most were the two cat ears coming out of his head. What was he? I shook my head. It didn't matter. He was still beautiful, and my heart and my entire being yearned for him to be mine again. But I knew it couldn't happen, no matter how much Blaise told me it was going to. I could see the way his shoulders slumped again, and the too dark circles under his eyes. I could tell by the way he moved that I had hurt him badly. I knew he couldn't forgive me, but it didn't matter. I had to try.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey, Blaise. He decided not to show up then?"

My heart shattered even more at his emotionless voice. He was broken, and I had been the one to do it. "Harry."

He spun around. "You came?"

"Yes. I wanted to do this three years ago, but Blaise forbid me."

"The Vow. I know."

"I don't want you to hate me. I deserve your hate to the fullest extent, but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"It's a little late for that. I don't think anyone could ever hurt me this much."

"I am so sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"I don't think I can. You don't know what you did to me, Draco. You don't know how it feels to be broken and give someone the chance to make you feel whole again, only to have them tear your stitched heart apart again. I took that chance on you, Draco, and you betrayed me. I can't let you back in my life. But, I think I, at least, deserve to know why you broke it off so heartlessly."

I hung my head. "You deserve that and more."

"I'm waiting."

I sighed. "I was afraid."

Harry just raised one of his eyebrows. I couldn't help but notice that his ears twitched too. It was cute. I wanted to smile, but I knew it was a very bad time.

"I had just come into my inheritance, and once my type finds their mate, they become completely devoted to them. This happened to me, among other things, and I got scared. I was seventeen, and I wasn't ready to commit that way. I knew that if I told you that, you would understand and wait, but I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle knowing that I was stuck for life with someone, even if it was you. So I told you the most hurtful thing I could think of, and you believed it. I realized after I kissed you that last time that I still wanted you, but it was too late. You had already melted into the shadows. It was then that I realized I could handle knowing that I was stuck for life with someone, especially if it was you. I tried to talk to you and tell you, but Blaise stopped me every time I tried. He was right. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I made the best decision of my life the day I asked what happened, the day of the Selecting of the Champions. Unfortunately, I followed it up with the worst decision, ever, three years later. I am so sorry that I hurt you, and I hate myself for it, and I will never forgive myself."

"You said 'among other things'. What are the 'other things'?

I sighed and revealed my secret for the first time. "I'm a Veela." I dropped the glamour surrounding me, and felt the wings burst from the top of my back and my ears grow to their normal length. There was slight pain, but it was nothing compared to the despair in Harry's eyes.

He reached out and touched one of my wings. I closed my eyes and almost moaned at his touch. "And I'm your mate?"

"Yes." I knew this is where the rejection came, so I tried to delay it. "What are you?"

"Do I offend you?"

It was a casual question. Harry honestly didn't care what I thought. "No. I think you are beautiful, actually." I blushed at the slip of my tongue. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't want to say that. Well, I wanted to say that, but I know you don't want to hear it, and I'm-"

Harry silenced me by putting a finger on my lips. "You talk too much. I know what you went through when you came into your inheritance. See the sliver of silver in my left eye?"

I nodded.

"It shows me my mate's eye color, and whenever I'm near them, I can tell that's them. I hid everything at school, and the day that you broke up with me, I was going to tell you that we were meant to be together. Apparently, I am naturally submissive, and the submissives of our breed tend to die without our mates. In all technicalities, I should be dead by now, and I almost wish I was. To be without a mate, when he was that close to you, well, it hurts, Draco. No Cruicatus could make me feel this pain. My kind is supposed to die as soon as their mate rejects them, but for some reason, I didn't. But I can feel myself slowly dying. You should have seen me when I first changed. I was so strong and beautiful, and I could do extremely powerful wandless magic. I'm nothing now. I can hardly levitate a feather with a wand, and I could do that when I was a first year!" Harry spun and punched the wall with his fist. Nothing happened, but the gesture was enough. "I used to be indestructible, but now I'm PATHETIC AND UNLOVED! So, _Draco,_ am I still suffocating you? Do you still think that I'm worthless?"

"No! Harry, you are not pathetic, you're not worthless, and I love you so much! You are so beautiful, and I don't care if you're a shadow of your former self, I still think that you are beautiful, strong, and I don't care about your magic. I want you, Harry. Not your strength. Not your beauty. Not your magic. I want you. Harry Potter, I love you."

His posture became tense, and then very relaxed. Harry started to cry. "I wanted to be mad at you forever, Draco, but I can't. Even if I still wanted to be mad, I know I have to get back with you eventually, or I'll die. I hate that I have no choice."

"I'll give you that choice. I'll look for a way out of this until I find a way to release you from the bond you have to me."

"But that would kill you. You have a bond too, and only one can be freed."

"I don't care. I hurt you, and you deserve to live a life without me killing you more and more every day."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I don't want the choice, because, for once in my damned life, fate seems to agree with me on what I want. If I had the choice, I would choose you. You are willing to die to save me. That is how I can tell that I made the right decision. You are what I choose."

"You're serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about that. Draco, you have a lot of making up to do, but I still choose you. I hope you won't shove me away ever again, and I trust you that you won't kill me again."

"Never."

Harry smiled, the first time I had seen him do so in his true form. His teeth were perfectly straight, as opposed to in school when there had been a couple that needed to be put back in line. He was more than perfect now. He slowly walked towards me, until our bodies were almost touching. I could see the cat-like grace in his walk, and I wanted him to move the last few inches, but I remembered he was submissive, and probably scared. I pushed myself towards him and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, showing him that, if it became too much, he was free to leave. We stood there in each other's embrace and let ourselves heal. Eventually, I moved my head from his shoulder, and asked permission with my eyes.

"I'm yours. Do with me what you will."

"I think loving you is a good idea."

"I would have to agree."

Then I kissed him once again.

When we pulled apart, a glowing light surrounded Harry. I covered my eyes and waited for the light to go away. When it did, an _extremely _hot Harry stood before me. He reminded me of Blaise.

Harry smiled, as if reading my mind. "Blaise and I are of the same breed. He's a dominant, though, so he doesn't have the ears. Although, I wouldn't ask him about his tail. He's sensitive about it."

"So did you and Blaise, uh,"

"No. Draco, I am bonded to you. The only thing that would kill me faster that your rejection is being in a relationship with someone else."

"Oh."

A sly smile spread across his face. "And, for the record, I was reading your mind. It's one of the benefits of being me."

"How?"

"Submissives can do that when their mate accepts them. That's what the flash of light was about, besides giving me my strength and magic back."

"You don't look any different, well, you look way hot, but not any stronger. And how can you tell that your magic is back?"

Harry smiled and punched the wall. This time, his hand went all the way through the concrete and drywall. Then, Harry flicked his hand, and I was raised into the air. Harry smiled again.

I laughed. "Let me down!"

The smile dropped from his face as I dropped from the air. "Sorry, Master."

What did he just call me? "What happened?"

"I cannot disobey your orders, Master."

"Is there any way that I can release you?"

"Yes, Master, but I am not allowed to reveal it to you. You have to choose to say it, Master."

"Why are you calling me Master?"

"I have to Master. I cannot call you anything else after the first order is made."

"That's horrible!"

"I'm sorry I displeased you, Master. I am so sorry!"

"You didn't displease me, Harry! You are not a House-Elf! You shouldn't have to act like one! I don't want you to call me Master, I don't want you to be submissive, and I don't want you have to follow my orders! I want you to have a choice!"

Harry threw his arms around me, and his taller frame knocked me to the floor. "Thank you Draco!"

"You called me Draco!"

"You had to say that you didn't want me to be your slave, and I would be fee. I don't have to follow your orders anymore, and now I can do this!" He kissed me.

I broke it off for air. "You couldn't kiss me before?"

"No. You had to want it, and if I were to kiss you, it would imply that I thought I know what you want, which is blatant disrespect for my Master."

"That shouldn't be how people should live. I will always want you to kiss me, and I would love if you were to start it."

"Good." He kissed me again.

Apparently, our two hours were up, because I heard Blaise open the door. "Nothing too graphic on my kitchen floor, please."

Harry jumped up and pulled me with him. "Blaise! I'm not submissive anymore! Dray freed me!"

I froze at the nickname. Dray? I decided that, as long as it was just Harry saying it, I liked it.

"I'm glad. Has he given his first order yet?"

I spoke up. "Yes, and it was horrible. No human being should be forced to live like that, and anyone who doesn't free their mate is disgusting."

"What did you order him to do?"

"Harry got his strength back-"

"I can see that from the hole in my wall. "

"and he levitated me into the air. I told him to put me down, but I meant it playfully, but because he's submissive-"

"He had to follow, and it put him into the Master stage. Right?"

"Yes. I asked if there was any way that I could stop it, and when he said that he couldn't reveal what it was, I got mad so I said, basically, that I didn't want him to be submissive, didn't want him to have to call me Master, and didn't want him to be trapped."

Blaise nodded. "You have finally proved that you're not totally incompetent. Draco, I want to speak to Harry alone. Could you wait for him out front?"

I nodded and waited for Harry outside the house.

"Harry, as your guardian, I give you my permission and my approval to mate Draco."

"Thank you, Défenseur."

"You're welcome, Harry. I hope we're not making a mistake with him, but I believe he will be right for you, when he makes up for his mistakes."

"I agree. I love him, Blaise."

"I know you do, and I missed him being there as my friend."

"Will you allow him to be your friend again?"

"I don't know. I know that you're forgiven him, but I don't know I can. You couldn't see how you weakened every day, and it was so frustrating that I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

"You did, Blaise. You stopped my death. You brought him back here." Harry suddenly understood. "You knew I wouldn't die, because you knew Draco still loved me. You decided to hurt him as much as you hurt me, but once the Vow was in place, you couldn't bring him here any sooner. That is what you regret, isn't it? That your decision prolonged my suffering?"

Blaise nodded. "I prolonged your suffering because I was too hotheaded to allow him to see you again. I hurt you just as much as he did."

"No, you didn't Blaise. You brought him back and made us both realize that we can't live without each other. I forgive you, and I understand. As painful as that experience was, I can now truly understand what it's like to be blissfully happy. You can't really smile until you shed some tears, right?"

Blaise smiled. "Thank you for not hating me, Harry. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had been in your position."

Harry laughed. "All the more reasons why I'm better than you!" He smiled innocently.

Blaise chuckled. "Don't make me pull off your ears, Harry."

"If you do, I'll pull off your tail and show it to Draco! Besides, that's an empty threat because you can't catch me, and my ears will grow back. Your tail will only grow back once, and we both know that it's already happened."

Blaise's tail flicked, and Harry decided that _now_ was a good time to run.

"Bye, Blaise! Draco and I will be dropping in to talk, but not for a while!"

Blaise's tired, but amused voice called back, "Get out of my house."

Harry met up with me outside. He kissed me, and I moaned. "We'd better get out of here. I made fun of Blaise's tail, and that's _not _a good idea." He smiled again.

I held out my hand. "Let's go home." Harry took it, and I apparated us to my flat. "It'll have to do for now, until I can buy us something better."

"It's perfect."

Harry kissed me again, and I was reminded of our first time.

The memories flashed through my head, and I loved every one of them, even though I was sure that they were about to be replaced with even better ones.

Harry and I both experienced the most beautiful release in the world, and somewhere else in the world, a single rolled up document appeared on the desk of the Minister of Magic's desk.

_This is the official marriage contract of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Though Harry James Potter is the submissive, it has been decided that Draco Lucius Malfoy will become Draco Potter._

The end

A/N So, what did you think? Did I mess it up horribly?


End file.
